Shinji Hirako (Kenji)
didn't always plot alone.|Shinji to Kazuma Nishiki regarding Kagura.|Mastering One's Inner Demons}} | base of operations = Visored Warehouse, , | marital status = | education = Shinō Academy | family = | clan(s) = | status = Active | shikai = Sakanade | bankai = Not yet Achieved | resurreccion = }} Shinji Hirako (平子 真子, Hirako Shinji) is the former Captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13, as well as the de facto leader and recruiter of the Visored. He was a key figure throughout the conflicts with Kagura, acting as one of Kenji Hiroshi's primary benefactors, as well as a valuable ally and combatant. During the events of the First Spiritual War Shinji aided Kenji in the war on a number of occasions but never actually joined his pupil's organization. Shinji was noticeably absent throughout the events with Oda Kōhai but resurfaced following the Collapse to observe matters as they unfolded. As a favour to Lisa Yadōmaru he looked after her book store, but left the day-to-day running of the business up to May. Appearance Shinji is a lanky man with short-cut blond hair who wears a semi-formal attire that consists of a tucked in white shirt, a brown-colored flat-cap and a pair of brown trousers.Darkest Pursuits Personality Shinji, by Kenji's own admission, is a secretive man. Even when he and the Visored taught Kenji how to control his Hollow powers he rarely revealed anything about himself or engaged in conversation with his pupil, unless it was to reprimand Hiyori for being too rough on him or to warn Kenji not to reveal their secrets. He did however demonstrate a certain level of leadership and authority, specifically when it came to offering his own and the Visored's help. In times of uncertainty or conflict he acts with a degree of coolness and calm, and once remarked that the opponents he and Kensei where facing within Kōhai Tochi where way too hot-headed to fight them seriously.Darkness Lifted Shinji enjoys listening to and had an old-school jazz-box installed in Lisa's book store.Lisa's book store History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main Article - Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Exiles arc *Mastering One's Inner Demons Part I *Mastering One's Inner Demons Part II *Party Crashers Part I *Party Crashers Part II Birth of the Tsuji *Darkest Pursuits *Invading the Dark Depths *Darkness Lifted Quincy Blood War saga *Blood War Inquel IV *Blood War Inquel V Arrival arc *Tadashi and Shin vs. Averian *March of the Visored *Kickoff of the First Spiritual War Part II & III :Main Article - Bleach: War of the Worlds. Part IV & V :Main Article - TBA. Powers and Abilities : Shinji, as a Captain and a Visored, boasts a dual-type spiritual signature not unlike that of an . When he and Kensei left to rescue Kenji's friends Shinji's reiatsu was stated to "resonate throughout Kohai Tochi". Shinji is recognised as the strongest of the original Visored and is the de-facto leader of their group, and is said to possess monstrous reiatsu. Keen Intellect: Despite his childish and flippant attitude Shinji is nevertheless an intelligent and insightful man, whose intellect was known to have intimidated even the likes of and Kagura. He was quickly fit to determine the emotions powering Kenji's and devised a training regime to anger him, which made it easier for Kenji to draw out his Hollow powers. He was also the one responsible for the plan that resulted in the rescue of Kusaka, Kazuma and Ino from Kagura. Zanjutsu Mastery: Hohō Expertise: Kidō: Zanpakutō Sakanade (逆撫, Counter Stroke). Hollowfication *'Hollow Mask:' Behind the Scenes Navigation References & notes Category:Characters Category:Visored Category:Male Category:Bleach: Sun & Moon Chronicles